Annabelle Salvatore
by NeonGirl14
Summary: What would happen if Damon and Stephan had a little sister? What if she was just like Damon and her best friend was ,Anna? Anna as in Pearls daughter. Well read and find out.
1. 1864

**Prologue**

**1864**

****I woke up from my marvelous dream ,to here shouts coming from fathers office. I quietly stepped out of my room and down the staircase.

I cautiously crept up to fathers office and looked threw the tiny key whole. I screamed as I saw Stephan stab our father. His head snapped in my direction and he looked like...like a monster.

I turned around and ran threw the corridors. Instantly he appeared before me and I looked up at the monster that was once my brother.

I put my hand up to my neck to cup the cross necklace around it. I screamed once again as Stephan jerked me against him and sunk his teeth into my neck.

In seconds, black spots started to cloud my vision and I felt as I might faint. Stephan jerked away from me and I dropped to the ground. I looked up at him and saw the look of horror on his face.

My eyes started to droop close and I was going to welcome the darkness, where there was no pain.

"Annabelle!" I distantly heard my brother scream. I felt warm, blissful liquid drop into my mouth ,before darkness overtook me.


	2. I'm Home

**I know its short ,but I wanted to update ,so here. :)**

**Ok so Annabelle is Stephan and Damen's sister.**

**And Anna as in Annabeth ,Pearls daughter, is best friends with Annabelle.**

**I'll call Annabelle by her name or Belle and Annabeth by Anna.**

**Chapter 1**

**Now**

Anna and I was strolling along the sidewalk looking for any unlucky pedestrians. I pointed to a laughing couple ,just a few feet away.

I felt a smile tug on my lips, as I listened to their blood flow. We were in front of them within seconds. By, the time the poor woman realized what was happening , I had already drained half of her blood.

I dropped the body to the ground and sighed in pleasure.

"Anna dear, do you know what today is?" I asked.

"No." She responded.

"Today, a hundred and forty-eight years, Stephan killed my father and turned me." I said.

"Then, what do you say we pay them a little visit?" Anna asked ,smiling mischievously.

"I think it is a fantastic idea." I said ,smiling.

**3 Hours Later...**

"I'm home." I said ,as I walked through my brother's home. I walked into the living room to find a smiling Damen with a glass of scotch in his hand and Stephan pushing a girl behind him.

She looks exactly like Katherine ,that must be the doppelganger ,we have heard rumors about.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt your pet." I said ,smirking. "Right, Anna?"

"Of course." She responded.

"Annabelle! Annabeth!" ,Damon exclaimed hugging me, "What a pleasure to see you two again."

"Did Katherine turn her to?" The doppelganger whispered to Stephan.

"No, Katherine did not turn me." I said stepping a little closer. "Do you want to know who did?" She slowly nodded.

Stephan looked down and whispered, "Annabelle, please."

But, I ignored him. "Stephan did. He drank my blood until I wanted to die and then put his blood in my mouth. He left me for dead ,but luckily Anna came along and helped me."

"I have to go." The doppelganger said ,heading for the door.

"Elena." Stephan pleaded.

"I'll call you later." She said ,leaving.

"Why did you do that?!" Stephan yelled.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently. In a blur motion, Stephan had me pinned against the wall with his hand at my throat. I grabbed the hand that was holding my neck and twisted it.

I then continued to twist until he landed on the floor with a groan.

"You have to remember ,big brother, you drink animal blood and I drink human blood. So I wouldn't be starting fights with stronger beings ,it might get you killed. And I wouldn't hesitate." I said ,turning around and smiling at Damon.

"So, what shall we do first?" I asked.

"Well, for starters I think we should have a feast." Damon said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said.

"No." Stephan groaned.

"Yes." I said and with one fluid motion I snapped his back.

"Wouldn't want him to spoil all our fun ,now would we?" I asked.

Damon smiled and said, "Of course not."

"He's always been such a buzz kill." Anna said.

"That's why Damon is my favorite brother." I said. We walked walked out of the door ready to start trouble.

**2 Hours Later...**

I dropped the body to the ground and looked at the six bodies surrounding us. I licked my lips and turned to Anna she was finishing off an teenage girl about fourteen or fifteen.

Damon was leaning against a tree and starring at us with amusement.

"You want to go down to the local bar and get drunk?" Damon asked.

"Two things. First, we look way to young to drink. Second, of all unlike you we don't like to cause much attention." Anna said.

"Who cares?" Damon asked , nonchalantly. "It's not like any of these druggies will be missed."

"I care ,Damon. Now help us burn the bodies." I said.

**Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me in a Review! :) 3**

**~Neongirl14~ **


End file.
